


The Morning After

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [45]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Gloves, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Neil, Al and Tieria's wedding night, but Tieria's had a little too much champagne. Luckily, there's always the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu) and Auto (autohaptic).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/70584.html>

Tieria giggles as they stumble in through the front door, Neil's dress getting caught on a bush in their front garden on the way. He keeps giggling when they get inside, and when they wander into the kitchen.  
  
Al watches as Tieria collapses into a chair.  
  
"Look at him," says Neil. "I've never seen him this drunk before."  
  
Tieria, resting his forehead on the table, looks up at Neil through his hair. "You are right, Neil Dylandy," he says, "I do seem to have drunk more champagne than I intended. But!" He points a wavering finger in Neil's direction. "I am not the one wearing the dress!"  
  
Neil laughs. "What does that even mean?"  
  
Tieria smiles at him lopsidedly, then looks up as Al sets a pint glass of water in front of him. Al doesn't even have to give any orders; Tieria picks it up and drinks obediently, at least until he starts falling out of the chair. Al is on the other side of the kitchen, so Neil ends up catching him, and setting the nearly empty glass back on the table while Tieria giggles softly.  
  
"Anybody hungry?" asks Al, at a loss for what else to do. Sitting here waiting until Tieria sobers up will be boring, and food will help. "I could make--"  
  
"No," says Neil, patting his stomach. There was plenty of food at the reception. "Not me."  
  
"Nonononononono," says Tieria. "We don't have time. We have to go and cons-- cons-- cons'mate upstairs."  
  
Al slides his hand into Tieria's. "Are you sure? We could wait until morning if you're not--"  
  
Tieria turns to look at him, swaying a little. "I am fine, Allelujah _Dylandy_." And he breaks into giggles again.  
  
  
So they make their way up the stairs, although not until Tieria's finished the last of the water. And it's slow, because they keep stopping to kiss each other every third step, but eventually they reach the second floor, where they pause.  
  
"Shower?" Neil asks.  
  
Al considers for a moment-- getting Tieria to bed could be a good idea or a bad one. Washing off all of the sweat from dancing for hours could never be a bad idea, especially since Tieria will fuss over their brand-new sheets getting dirty in a not-fun way the first night. "Good idea."  
  
"But you have to take off your clothes first," says Tieria, fighting with the fly to his trousers.  
  
Al laughs and helps Tieria unbutton his shirt.  
  
  
When they're all finally under the spray (and it had taken them longer to get Neil out of his dress than Al had thought, given how easy it was to get him into it) Tieria leans back against the tiles and closes his eyes.  
  
Neil leans over to kiss Al soundly, and he moans as Neil's hand runs over his waist. Then Al pulls away. He turns to look at Tieria, and stops--  
  
"Tieria, are you ok?"  
  
Tieria opens his eyes, and it takes a few seconds for him to focus on Al's face. "Yes," he says. "I'm fine. Now kiss me."  
  
Neil chuckles and does exactly that, but not for long, quickly moving his way down to kiss Tieria's neck. Al watches as Tieria moans, arches his back and suddenly opens his eyes wide.  
  
"I don't feel very--" is as far as Tieria gets before Al hauls him out of the tub and over to the toilet.  
  
  
Once Tieria's finished retching, he groans. "I think I drank too much champagne."  
  
Neil rubs his back. "We know that already."  
  
Tieria hangs his head. "I'm sorry. I r--"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Al tightens his arms around him, feeling Tieria shiver. "Let's get clean and go to bed."  
  
  
The rest of the shower is gentle. First Neil and Al wash themselves-- Tieria demands it. After that they are kind with Tieria; Al at least knows that he is, because he's remembering how it felt when he was too drunk to stand unaided and ready to vomit at the least little thing. He washes Tieria's front with care, rubbing the washcloth ever so gently over his chest, barely even touching his stomach, and taking care with his hips and genitalia, while Neil no doubt takes the same care with Tieria's back and hair.  
  
Tieria closes his eyes and puts his head back, obviously enjoying the attention. Al knows before his head is up again what is going to happen, and once again gets him to the toilet post-haste, this time taking up the back-rubbing position while Neil holds Tieria loosely from behind.  
  
  
It doesn't take as long this time, and Tieria actually looks better once they wipe his mouth off and help him to the sink to rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth.  
  
"Better?" Neil asks, and Tieria nods. "You look a little less green in the gills."  
  
"Let's get to bed," Al says, as he reaches into the shower to turn off the spray. No, they didn't get to condition Tieria's hair, but it's really not that important all things considered.  
  
  
In bed, they arrange themselves in their usual order automatically: Al in the middle with Neil on one side and Tieria on the other. Al thinks for a half-second about cuddling around Tieria, but then imagines what could happen if Tieria starts to feel sick again. Not pretty.  
  
Neil obviously has the same thought in mind, because he doesn't say anything about the arrangement. Just kisses Tieria gently, then goes around to the other side of the bed, crawls in, and kisses Al a little less gently.  
  
"Sweet dreams" Neil murmurs against Al's lips now that Al is all hot and bothered and wanting very badly to consummate their marriage right then and there.  
  
"Bastard," Al whispers back, but rolls over so that he can spoon up behind Tieria. Just loosely, nowhere near as close as he would normally. Neil curls up against Al from behind, and Al leans back into the touch, closing his eyes and humming happily. Neil just kisses the back of Al's neck.  
  
They're both asleep in no time.

***  
  
Tieria dreams that Neil and Al are making out in front of him. Neil's still wearing his wedding dress, and Al's wearing one too; a matching dress, in black, lace fluttering in the wind. They both look absolutely delectable.  
  
"I can't believe it's been a whole year," says Al, looking into Neil's eyes.  
  
"Yeah," murmurs Neil, "I suppose I should finally wash this dress, or Tieria's going to punish me for bad behaviour."  
  
Al laughs. "But I thought that was what you wanted!"  
  
Neil smiles enigmatically. "Maybe," and kisses Al again.  
  
  
When Tieria wakes up, slowly, slipping in and out of sleep for a moment, he realises that it wasn't all a dream. The part with the dresses was, of course; Tieria can feel the heat of naked skin under the sheets. But when he turns over, he finds Neil and Al kissing, languidly.  
  
He watches them for a little while, content to lay still before closing his eyes briefly.  
  
  
When he wakes up for a second time, he realises that he can't have dozed off for long, because his husbands are still in the same position, Al half on top of Neil, with Neil's hand resting lazily in Al's hair.  
  
Tieria takes that thought and dwells on it for a few seconds, smiling. _His husbands._ He likes the sound of it, rolling through his mind, warmth blossoming in his chest and curling out to his fingertips. Curiously, he wonders if they feel the same way.  
  
So he reaches forwards, brushing Al's shoulder, and twines Neil's fingers with his own.  
  
Neil shifts, and Al shifts too, and they both turn to look at him.  
  
"You're awake," says Neil, as Al rolls over to pull Tieria into his arms, kissing him, and there's so much happiness in the way Neil smiles, genuine happiness, that Tieria's heart skips a beat.  
  
Al's smiling too. "Good morning," he says, and kisses Tieria again. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good." Tieria smiles in return. "Very good."  
  
"What?" asks Neil. "No headache? No nausea?"  
  
Tieria frowns for a second as his mind presents him with a memory; fuzzy and with some of the scenes missing, like a corrupted video file.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
"I was a little drunk last night," he confesses, and he sees Al's lips curl in a smile. "I apologise."  
  
Neil laughs, loudly. "It's ok," he says. "All that matters is that you're feeling fine now." And he half-clambers across Al, so that he can lean over and kiss Tieria too.  
  
Tieria kisses back, happily, then he pulls back, running a hand down Al's abdomen. "You should both continue where you left off."  
  
Al makes a small pleased noise. "You were having fun watching?"  
  
Tieria doesn't reply, just smiles, and reaches down to curl his hand around the warmth of Al's half-hard cock.  
  
Al makes a louder noise this time, his hips angling into the touch, but his moan is soon muffled as Neil rolls him onto his back to kiss him again.  
  
Tieria watches as Neil's tongue pushes its way into Al's mouth, a pleasant, lingering warmth from his dream dancing around his mind. Al grows from half-hard to almost fully erect under Tieria's palm; quick to react as always, even if Tieria's only stroking him slowly, fingers splaying out across the length.  
  
But Neil can't quite seem to stay focused this time, and he keeps tilting his head, sneaking glances at Tieria out of the corner of his eye. Tieria doesn't say anything about it, but the next time Neil does it, Tieria smirks up at him and suddenly tightens his hand, stroking Al so strongly that Al arches off the bed with the feel of it.  
  
Al and Neil both moan at that.  
  
Smiling, Tieria rolls over to reach their bottle of lube on top of the bedside cabinet. When he rolls back, he finds that Neil and Al aren't kissing anymore, because Neil's too busy running his thumb over the dark head of Al's cock and watching the way Al's thighs shiver.  
  
Tieria pumps a good quantity of lube onto his palm and smears a trail over Al's abdomen, then down to twist his fingers up the length of Al's cock. Al's thighs shiver some more as he whimpers at the coolness of it, and Tieria's fingers meet Neil's at the top, sliding together.  
  
Neil whispers something that sounds a lot like "Tieria", but Tieria's a little too distracted to notice because at that moment Al rolls over and kisses Tieria hard enough that his hand on Al's cock falters. Then there are slick fingers trailing up the length of Tieria's erection too, and Tieria almost loses his grip completely.  
  
He opens his eyes, shuddering as those fingers tighten, and Al pulls away from the kiss to reveal Neil, smirking. Tieria goes to say something, but Neil rubs his palm over the head of Tieria's cock, and Tieria's eyes flutter. So Tieria moans instead, throatily, and deepening when he feels a second set of fingers slide their way down his erection as Al's hand joins Neil's.  
  
Tieria pushes himself up on his arms, shakily, so that he can kiss them both. He'd do it at the same time if he could, and they do try for a few seconds, a slick, confusing mess of tongues until Al decides to kiss his way down Tieria's neck and leave Neil to Tieria's lips. Tieria gasps a little, because they're still both stroking his cock, tight and slick, and Tieria can't help but rock his hips into their collective grip. Neil hums at that, happily, and Tieria pulls back to look at him.  
  
Al moves back with Tieria, nipping at his shoulder, still stroking Tieria's cock, so Tieria can't quite gather all his faculties, and all he really can really make out are those blue blue eyes and that smile and the fact that Neil's cheeks aren't nearly as flushed as they should be. So Tieria decides to amend that the best way he knows possible. He shifts and crawls down, half over Al, until he can reach to angle Neil's cock towards himself and press a kiss to the shaft.  
  
Neil moans, and then moans some more, because Al's given up on Tieria's neck and has latched onto Neil's instead.  
  
Tieria smiles and kisses the shaft again, listening to Neil sigh. Then Neil's thighs tense and Neil's sigh suddenly turns into laughter as Al bites down on his shoulder. Tieria takes that moment to slide Neil's cock into his mouth, fully, and Neil's laughter fizzles away as fast as it appeared.  
  
"Fuck, Tieria."  
  
Tieria would smile if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied, the heat and hardness and taste of Neil on his tongue. He loses himself in it for a while, going slowly, savouring every little detail; the feel, the smell, the way one of Neil's hands comes to rest in his hair.  
  
Visceral noises sound from further up the bed, but Tieria's not sure where. Kissing maybe? It goes on for a while, but then Neil breathes out something that sounds a lot like "I love you."  
  
Tieria has to stop for a moment, stock still, eyes closed, as he's nearly overwhelmed by a rush of emotion. He starts to move his lips again, slowly, sliding down, down, but then Al says "I love you" in return, and before he knows it, Tieria's crawled back up the bed and is kissing Al as if his life depends on it.  
  
Al's panting by the time Tieria pulls back. Their eyes meet and Al's lips quirk into a smile.  
  
 _I'm so happy,_ sends Tieria as Al rolls them over and tangles their legs together, slick fingers reaching down to curl around Tieria's cock once again. Al smiles and Tieria whimpers, just a little, because it feels so _nice_ , but then there's warmth against his back as Neil curls up behind him, arms around Tieria's waist, and laughter dancing past Tieria's ear.  
  
Tieria relaxes back into the embrace. "I love you too," he says, finally, to both of them, because he can't hold it in any more.  
  
Al beams at him, in a way that makes Tieria a little light-headed, and Neil just laughs some more, humming happily as he nuzzles the back of Tieria's neck.  
  
They stay like that for a few moments, Al jerking Tieria off and Neil's fingers tracing nimbly around Tieria's belly button, until Tieria starts to get a little breathless, the world shrinking around him. He lets his hips rock up into Al's hand for a few thrusts, but then Neil groans.  
  
Neil's arms tighten around Tieria, pulling him close against his chest so that he can look Al in the eye over Tieria's shoulder. "Fuck me," says Neil, in a way that sounds like more of a plea than a command. "God, I want you to fuck me so bad. Both of you."  
  
Tieria shares a look with Al.  
  
 _Shall we?_ Al asks.  
  
 _Why not_ , replies Tieria. They may as well. After all, just because they didn't get the chance to showcase their surprise last night, doesn't mean that they can't do it this morning instead.  
  
Tieria turns around in Neil's arms and kisses him briefly. Then he pulls back to look Neil in the eye. "Finger yourself."  
  
The way Neil's eyelids flutter involuntarily suggests that he doesn't mind complying with that command in the slightest. Neil smiles, and opens his mouth to say something, but at that moment Al grabs Tieria by the waist and pulls him up onto his knees so that he can kiss him hard, fingers sliding through Tieria's hair.  
  
Tieria hears Neil moan in appreciation, then he hears the shifting of blankets as Neil does as he's told and reaches for the lube. So Tieria continues kissing Al, fingers running down to stroke along Al's cock, but he pauses for a second and turns around to watch just in time to see Neil, biting his lip in concentration and cheeks ever so slightly flushed, slowly slide two slick fingers up inside himself. A breathtaking sight if ever Tieria saw one.  
  
Neil lets out a huff of breath, and Tieria sees him focus on the two of them once more, so Tieria kisses Al again.  
  
They continue like that for a few moments, Tieria stroking Al, Al stroking Tieria, and the slick noises as Neil pushes his fingers deeper. Then, Al hums and sends, _I think that's enough don't you?_  
  
 _Yes_ , Tieria agrees and breaks the kiss. He turns to see a look of disappointment in Neil's eyes, which would almost make him feel guilty if he didn't know what was coming next. So instead Tieria says, "Wait here."  
  
Neil doesn't say anything, just puts on his most obedient smile, still fucking himself with his fingers, slowly, slowly, and watches as Tieria leads Al out of the room.

***  
  
After Tieria and Al have been gone for at least five minutes, Neil starts to wonder what they're up to. They can't have forgotten about him, surely? No, not today, of all days. Maybe they started with some prep and got carried away? That could be it. He tries to focus on the image in his mind, Al on the couch, face buried in the cushions and ass in the air and Tieria's fingers curling into him in a way that makes Al shudder, his back arching.  
  
Neil shakes his hair out of his eyes and settles his head back further in the pillows, bending his legs at the knee to try to push his fingers even deeper.  
  
Al would be moaning too, always moaning, and he'd be moaning even more as Tieria slowly slides his cock into him, filling him up.  
  
Neil's fingers twist and he jerks, a whimper escaping his lips. God, he's going to have to stop fingering himself soon or he's going to come right here. But Tieria would probably be angry if he stopped, would want to punish him. Then again, Tieria would probably be angry if he came prematurely too. Briefly, Neil wonders if the punishment would be worth it. Probably, if Tieria talks to him using _that voice_ and then gets Neil to clean up the mess he made.  
  
Neil whimpers again.  
  
It's at that moment that the door opens and Al and Tieria step back inside. And Neil really does have to still his fingers this time before the sight pushes him over the edge.  
  
Apparently, the reason they were taking so long is that they were busy putting on lingerie. Wedding lingerie. Wedding lingerie that makes them look so beautiful that Neil doesn't realise he's holding his breath until he starts to get light-headed.  
  
Al's wearing white, contrasting wonderfully with the darkness of his skin. There are silk stockings covering his long legs, clinging to well-shaped calves and strong thighs, and each held up with an elegantly simple garter. Beneath the garter belt is a matching set of panties in lace so delicately patterned that it would be easy to see the dark length of Al's cock through them, even if it weren't fully hard and straining to break free of its confines.  
  
Tieria, on the other hand, is wearing black. The lacy camisole and panties would have been alluring in their own right if they hadn't been matched with leather. Leather thigh-high boots and thin leather gloves and _fuck_ \-- Neil's brain short-circuits.  
  
Tieria steps up to Al to kiss him, and the boots that he's wearing have heels enough that he and Al are the same height, which is a turn-on that Neil never even knew he had, but there's no doubt about it now. Then Tieria breaks the kiss, replacing his tongue with his fingers, the leather pushing in past Al's lips and sliding back out again slick and shining, and there's not much more of this that Neil can take.  
  
Al closes his eyes, cheeks hollowing as he sucks on Tieria's fingers, and the sight is just divine. Neil goes to slide his own fingers out of his ass, because he's so close, _so close_ \--  
  
But Tieria gives him a look and says, "We didn't tell you to stop."  
  
Neil shudders, keeping his fingers inside himself for now. "Tieria, I'm too--" But then Tieria has crossed the room and crawled onto the bed, and the next thing Neil knows, three leather-coated fingers slide into Neil's ass, alongside his own.  
  
"Oh God--" Neil arches off of the pillows. Tieria pumps his fingers inside him, knuckles grazing sensitive skin, and Neil pants wildly.  
  
"Come for us," Al whispers in his ear, suddenly close and husky, hand leading Neil's free one to touch the heat of his cock beneath the soft lace. He pushes his hips into Neil's hand after that, and the ribbons on Al's teddy brush over the skin of the back of Neil's hand as he's forced to splay his fingers wide instead of cupping and squeezing.  
  
Tieria doesn't say anything, only continuing to work his fingers in and out at the same rhythm. Which, if Neil had time to think about it would translate directly into words, but his brain is still recovering from the short-circuit. And besides, Al leans down and kisses him, hand closing over the back of Neil's as he continues to rock his hips.  
  
"Do it," Al orders softly, kiss barely broken.  
  
Neil nearly does. Oh so nearly. He's almost there; teetering on the edge, and all he needs are a few more seconds, but he doesn't get them. Tieria removes his fingers before Neil can come, and he makes Neil withdraw his own fingers too, leather grip tight on Neil's wrist.  
  
The sudden emptiness is unpleasant, but Neil's too far gone to make sense of the situation. Al pulls away from the kiss too, then hands smooth over Neil's waist, pushing and pulling, rolling him onto his side, and Neil can't do anything but go along with it, shaking with the movement. Shaking and shaking, his whole body tight with imminent orgasm. It feels like he could almost come all over the sheets just like this, completely unaided. But he doesn't, not quite.  
  
Then Al's guiding Neil's hand again, and Al's in front of him now. Down inside Al's panties, pulling back lace, and Al is hard under Neil's fingers. Hard and dark and slick. Neil wants to curl his fingers around it, to stroke Al until he's gasping, but that half-formed thought skitters away as warm leather slides along the inside of Neil's thigh. Tieria lifts Neil's leg from behind and holds it up as Al positions his cock at Neil's entrance then pushes smoothly inside--  
  
oh--  
  
 _oh oh_ \--  
  
Al smiles at him, cheeks flushed--  
  
oh--  
  
Al's hand joins Tieria's, holding up Neil's thigh, but then the leather fingers slip away and--  
  
Tieria curls up warm against Neil's back--  
  
The head of Tieria's cock begins to push its way in, alongside Al's--  
  
 _fuck_ \--  
  
And Neil comes all over his own stomach.  
  
Tieria continues pushing in, even as Neil shudders through his orgasm, and it's so much-- too much-- too full-- and so good-- Until Neil's left panting and shivering and trying to catch his breath, and that's when Al and Tieria start moving inside of him.  
  
Neil moans. He can't do anything else. Higher brain functions have long since departed. A soft exhalation tickles the skin between his shoulder blades, and then Tieria's gloved hand, the clean one, fingertips warm and dry, smooths its way over Neil's waist and down to his stomach.  
  
There's laughter, and it sounds like Al's, but it grows fuzzy as the world threatens to fade away. Neil came too hard and they're still fucking him-- _ohgod_ \-- Neil manages to cling onto consciousness with what feels like Herculean effort, but only just.  
  
Leather fingertips wiggle against Neil's belly then slide through a trail of semen, smearing it sticky and damp across Neil's skin. Neil's body tries to moan again, but he's panting too hard; it's strangled into a whimper in his throat. Tieria's fingers run through more of Neil's come, painting slick patterns across his stomach before they pull away and suddenly they're curling into Neil's mouth. Neil does moan this time, desperately, the noise muffled by Tieria's fingers.  
  
The tang of the leather only heightens the taste of it. Neil's cock twitches, and for a glorious moment, he thinks it might be possible to come all over again. He doesn't, but he does lick Tieria's fingers clean enough that Tieria reaches down to Neil's stomach again to scoop up some more.  
  
It's as Tieria's fingers are sliding into Neil's mouth for the second time that Al and Tieria both pull out of Neil's ass together. Neil shakes a little as they do and he's rolled onto his back, suddenly feeling weak and boneless and _empty_ , but he's grounded by the feel of leather in his mouth, the taste of semen on his tongue.  
  
Tieria watches him as he retracts his fingers from Neil's mouth and slides them stickily over Neil's abdomen. Neil watches right back, a contented lethargy seeping through his bones; he watches Tieria's eyes, still dark with arousal, Tieria's cheeks, still flushed pink, Tieria's lips, shining as his tongue runs over them.  
  
Beautiful, he's nothing but beautiful.  
  
Neil must be smiling, because Tieria smiles back at him, so happily that Neil's almost struck dumb by it.  
  
More semen is collected by Tieria's fingers and Neil waits eagerly to taste it. But Tieria's gloved hand doesn't make it's way to Neil's mouth this time, and instead Tieria's fingers push past Al's lips, smearing them white. Neil can only look on as Al's tongue slides between the digits, cleaning Neil's come from the dark leather.  
  
Neil would complain, but he can't deny that the sight is a very nice one. Besides, Al is already leaning down to press a kiss to Neil's lips, sharing the taste, and chuckling as Neil's tongue darts out to steal some more. The kiss deepens and Al's hips push down, the hard length of his cock sliding against Neil's belly. It's only really then, that Neil remembers that no-one else has come yet and-- Well, it's probably best to do something about that.  
  
So Neil reaches down and curls his fingers around Al's cock. Al moans when Neil starts stroking, and then pulls back from the kiss. Neil smiles at him, and Al looks like he's trying to smile back and bite his lip all at the same time. It's both endearing and _fucking hot_.  
  
As Al's cock jumps in Neil's palm, Neil thinks that it's nice, in a way, to be able to watch without arousal colouring his thoughts. He notices more without it; like the way Al's eyes close, but not all the way, his lashes fluttering against his cheekbones; the way that Al's face doesn't so much flush pink, but just turns a shade darker; the way the muscles in Al's arms tremble as he tries to hold himself up like this.  
  
Neil angles his head to press a kiss to Al's neck. "I love you," he says, just in case Al didn't know that already.  
  
Al trembles some more and Neil smiles. Then Al trembles even harder and whines, and Neil realises that it's because Tieria is pushing into him from behind.  
  
Tieria's taken off the gloves somewhere along the line, and bare, slender hands grab onto Al's hips as Tieria starts fucking him. Fucking him hard, too, from the sound of it; from the feel of Al's cock as it's pushed forcefully into Neil's hand; from the way the strength in Al's arms finally gives up the ghost and he collapses onto Neil, his face pressing desperately into Neil's collarbone.  
  
Neil's almost surprised that he's not hard again already from the sight and the sound and the way Al's panting out against his neck. Tieria gives Neil a long, hot stare, his eyelids at half-mast, and Neil thinks it might almost be possible to come from eye-contact alone.  
  
Then Tieria picks up the pace, and it's difficult to keep stroking Al like this, so Neil lets his hand fall away, Al's cock grinding hard into his stomach instead.  
  
The noises that Al makes are growing louder and louder by the minute and Tieria isn't entirely silent either, his eyes scrunching shut and his breath coming out in harsh pants. Then Al starts shaking, hard, his fingers clenching in the sheets beside Neil's head, and he's so fucking beautiful when he's this close.  
  
"Come," says Tieria, breathily, but an order nonetheless. "Neil wants you to come all over him."  
  
At any time, Neil might make a joke about Tieria being able to read his mind, but not right now. Not when he can feel the long lines of Al's semen landing hot on his belly and his chest. Not when he's breathing hard and Tieria's moaning, one hand clenching Al's hips and the other stuttering over Neil's thigh as Tieria comes too.  
  
Panting, Al collapses on top of Neil, Tieria follows soon after and they stay that way for a while, a warm, sticky heap with Neil at the bottom. He's half-hard now, but it's not urgent enough for him to want to do anything about it. What Neil does do is wrap his arms around them, around _his husbands_ , and says, "Wow."  
  
Al chuckles; Neil can feel it in his chest. Then there's some shifting as Al moves and Tieria moves too so that they end up in a slightly more comfortable position: Al lying on one side, Tieria on the other and Neil in the middle. Neil turns so that he can first kiss Tieria, then Al.  
  
"You liked the outfits?" asks Al once the kiss has broken.  
  
The answer to that question is so obvious that Neil just laughs. "I love you both," he says.  
  
Tieria and Al laugh too, and the arms holding Neil tighten. Warmth spreading through him, Neil thinks that it might not actually be possible to feel any happier.  
  
Although he's proven wrong some time later when Tieria decides to teach his husbands the finer points of removing semen from leather boots. (Wedding nights are for pussies, Neil thinks. They'd never have gotten to do all of this in a single night.)[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
